


The Brilliance of Stars

by NorthernStar



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post canon death, shameless porn (with microscopic plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernStar/pseuds/NorthernStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's wedding night.  A coda for "A Good Day to Die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brilliance of Stars

The stars were so bright in the Holy Land.Much had never forgotten that.He had few good memories of his time here but one of them was lying under the Heavens and just marvelling at the beauty this land was blessed with.

The night was still warm, the heat coming from the sands below, but Much knew how cold it would be in a few hours.

He walked up the steps to the flat roof of the house, holding a lamp in his left hand and a roll of sheepskins tucked under his right.A little wall ran around the edge of the house, enclosing the space.Much could see Robin, sitting at the far end, staring up at those stars as if he could read the future in their patterns.

He didn't react to his servant’s presence but Much knew he had made too much noise not to be heard.

“Master...”Much suddenly realised he had come here without having planned what he was going to say and he trailed off, mouth still open as if it hoped his brain would provide more words if only it waited long enough.

“Go away.”There was a gritty sound to Robin's voice.

Much stepped forward.“It is getting cold so I-”

Robin flew over to him to yell into his face.“I SAID LEAVE!”

The rage on his face made Much's blood run cold and he flinched back.He hurriedly put down the lamp and skins and scuttled away.He was almost to the steps when he heard Robin sigh behind him.

“Tonight should have been my wedding night.” He whispered.

Much stopped, unwilling to leave his master to his sorrow despite what Robin ordered.

There was a broken sound, like a muffled sob and a soft thump.

Much turned.

Robin had fallen to his knees, head bowed.His shoulders were trembling.

He came closer.Robin flinched at his touch but didn't pull away.He let his servant encircle him in his arms, pressing his face into Much's neck as the sobs he'd held a bay for so long racked his body.His fingers twisted in Much's clothes, pressed into his arms hard enough to bruise but he never let go.

Time passed and Robin's grief exhausted itself until he finally stilled, slumping against his servant as if he had not the strength any more to even sit.Much thought for a moment that he had fallen asleep but then Robin's hand moved against his arm, fingertips sliding up, up along his arm, over the crest of his shoulder to trace a line on his neck and finally to stop, hand cupping his cheek.

The warmth of Robin's body next to his was enticing, the caress intoxicating, and Much felt his sex harden in response.

“It would have been perfect.”Robin murmured.“I dreamed of being with Marion...in Locksley, in Sherwood...even here.I could see it all so clearly.”

Robin pressed his lips against Much's, slowly coaxing them apart, tongue teasing its way in.His hands pushed the cap from Much's head and buried in the blonde mass of his hair.

Much broke first, “master, I...”

Robin stroked his fingers against the back of Much's neck and made a small _shhh_ before covering his lips once again.

As they kissed, Robin slowly untied his jerkin and tossed it carelessly away.He kissed down his chest and took a nipple into his mouth and tongued it into a peak.The sensation went straight to Much's cock and he groaned.His master had never done this to him before.Their couplings had always been furtive and desperate and even rough, an animal rutting that fulfilled a deep seated need but no matter how much he desired it to be otherwise, it wasn't anything like the union of lovers.They had never made love and this...

This is what it would feel like, Much was sure of that.

Much leaned into the caresses and when at last Robin broke from him, leaving his wet skin to tingle in the cool night air, Much carefully removed his master's jerkin before leaning down to repay his kindness.

Robin's head went back as Much suckled but then he pulled away and captured Much's wrists in his hands.He pushed them out to the side, knocking Much off balance so he fell back against the roof.Then Robin lowered himself down onto Much and recaptured his mouth.

Much found himself shaking under the exquisite assault.He felt one of wrists being released and then his leggings being untied and pushed down.

Robin's hand slid lower and Much arched his back in anticipation of a warm hand against his hardness but the fingers frustratingly passed him by, pushing behind his ball sac to stroke against his entrance.

Much broke from the kiss and looked towards the lamp, hoping that it and the oils it contained were within easy reach.He caught a glimpse of his master in the soft light; his eyes tight shut and Much suddenly knew, in his heart, that Robin was seeing Marian and that perfect, long awaited wedding night in his mind.

Then Robin's finger pressed inwards and all thought fled from his mind at the sensation that was equal parts pain and pleasure.Much's free hand came up and he could not have said if it were to push his master away or to pull him closer.

“Master, the oil....please...”

Robin reacted to the words with an angry grunt, his fantasy broken by the voice that was not his lost loves and he pulled away, grabbing Much's wrists once again and forcing them back so that they were trapped against the roof by his weight.

He stared down at Much, his face cast into shadow, and the moment seemed to stretch out until finally Robin reached for the lamp and poured a little of the oil onto his hand.

Much watched him coat his penis, making it glisten.Robin's eyes rolled back as he stroked himself and Much's mouth went dry at the sight.Then he felt greasy fingers stroking at his entrance and watched as Robin's eyes fluttered closed.A smile played on his lips and Much knew he was back in his fantasy again.

The fingers slid in easily this time and Much's moan was one of pure pleasure.He closed his own eyes and shut out Robin's fantasy with one of his own – that this was about them and only them.

Then he felt the fingers slowly withdraw, and return to enclosing his wrists.Soft lips ghosted against his own.

“I will not hurt you.”Robin whispered, small comforts to his virgin bride.

Then he felt Robin's hardness press against his entrance and remembered not to tense up.But unlike the rough shove home that he was used to, Robin nudged gently, murmuring soft nothings as he inched slowly inside until he was seated as deep as he could go into Much.

Robin kissed him once before pulling almost as gently out then easing back in again, slow and steady.

His swollen cock, so long neglected, ached to be touched and even though the gentle loving thrusts Robin made brushed over that place inside him that the Devil himself must have put there to tempt Man into this sin, it wasn't enough to bring him completion.Instead it was the sweetest of tortures, but aching torture all the same.

He struggled to pull free his arm so that he could reach down and stroke himself.But Robin held him firm and answered him with a deep thrust inside him that made him cry out before settling back into his slow rhythm.

“Please...”

Robin shifted, leaned closer, trapping Much's cock between their stomachs and Much all but sobbed at the relief.The luscious feeling of friction against his weeping glans edged him ever closer but slowly...so very slowly.

Robin thrust deeply but far too gently.He wanted to beg his master to go faster, harder, but he didn't dare.And even if he had, he was beyond coherency and all he could utter was a desperate and needy keening.

The broken sounds he was making seemed to spurn Robin on and he began to lose his iron control,sweat beading on his brow, and he began to thrust urgently in pursuit of his own pleasure.

Much matched his thrusts, arching his back to force Robin's cock deeper into him and he cried out as he felt the first wave of his orgasm finally crashed over him, his cock throbbing in delicious waves as his seed spilled out.

Robin moaned as Much came, the rhythmic spasms clenching the passage around him and his body shuddered as the incredible sensation triggered his own release.

“Marian!” The word was gasped out, laced with the pleasure racking his body and he fell onto Much's chest, breathing heavily but amidst it was an even softer exclamation, a barely there whisper, “Much...”

Much felt wet drops fall onto his skin and saw the tear tracks on Robin's cheeks.He freed his wrists from his master's lax grip and enclosed him in his arms.Robin buried his face in the crook of Much's neck but there were no more tears.

They lay that way until their breathing and their heartbeats returned to normal.Then Robin gently shifted them both so they slipped into the spooning embrace of lovers.Much felt his master's softened cock slip from his body and felt such loss. 

Robin shivered.

Much reached over and pulled the sheepskins over them both, tucking it carefully around his master, who was quickly slipping into sleep.

Much knew Robin would be gone in the morning but that was hours away and right now he had this moment...

…and the brilliance of the stars above them.

 

 


End file.
